


Mellifluous

by Chiakitty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't expect anything good, I'm Sorry, M/M, Probably ooc, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiakitty/pseuds/Chiakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can this even be considered KuroShu fluff? I'm so sorry. The fandom doesn't need this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellifluous

Mindless sewing in silence. Shu had been distracted recently. He hadn't even noticed how absent-minded his stitches were until a needle pricked his finger. A childish mistake that of course irritated him. The needle dropped. Shu shook his head, deciding he had earned a break. Perhaps Kuro was practicing in the dojo? Not that that really meant anything to him or anything. Slowly, he got to his feet. 

Now, how could he watch the practice without it being considered “spying”? Shu bit his lip, swinging the door of the dojo open, “Kiryu!”  
The taller male was in the middle of scolding an underclassmen that the ventriloquist couldn't care less about.  
“Itsuki?” Kuro sighed; he already had Tetora clinging to him, he didn't need this. “What brings you here?”  
“N-nothing that important! Continue your practice with your… boyfriend?”  
“Boyfriend?” Kuro raised an eyebrow. “Tetsu? No, no. We're friends, you know.”  
“The way he's attached to you says otherwise!”  
“Itsuki! Even if there was something between us, it wouldn't be your business. Though, I mean it when I say there isn't, alright?”  
“R-r-right…” Shu stared at his shoes.  
“He's right! I-I love someone else…” Tetora blushed darkly.  
“I suppose I'll just have to believe it, then.” He turned on his heel to face away from them. “I-I’ll just be on my way, then!”  
“Wait, what did you need?”  
“Non! It was nothing.” Shu tried to flee, but he was too slow; Kuro had grabbed him by the wrist. 

“Tetsu, do you mind callin’ it a day a bit early?” His hand crept from the other third year’s wrist to his hand. “I'm guessing whatever Itsuki has to say is important if he came all the way here, see.”  
“Alright! Good luck, Taishou!” Tetora gave him a knowing smile, winking as he hurried out.  
Kuro tried to ignore the burning sensation in his cheeks. Even if they had been separated during middle school, the childhood friends’ bond had to be sempiternal, right? “Itsuki, I…” He couldn't figure out how to form his feelings into words. Instead, Kuro slipped his arms around Shu from behind as he quietly hummed a nostalgic, mellifluous song they had always sung together as children.  
Shu was honestly surprised he still knew the tune. “H-how do you…?”  
“I'd never forget something so important to ‘Ryuukun’ and ‘Icchan’, I can promise you that.” His grip tightened. “Listen, Itsuki, I know I’ve made promises before, but… Well, you know. This is different since I'm now sure how I feel about you exactly. I'm really hoping that's what you came to talk about.”  
Turning around and squinting his periwinkle eyes with a small smile, Shu clung to Kuro’s karategi. “Kiryu, what feelings would I have to talk to you about?” He chuckled nervously, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
The redhead lifted the other male’s chin, “Don't play dumb, Itsuki. I… I love you, you know.” He stared down at his lips. They had kissed once when they were little, playing pretend. This wasn't pretend, though.   
“Kiryu!” The shorter’s cheeks tinged crimson.  
“Do you love me?”  
Shu couldn't bring himself to say it, yet he nodded slowly, his head against Kuro’s chest.   
“May I kiss you?”  
“W-w-what?” Maybe that was asking a bit too much.  
“Ah, don't worry. I'm not gonna rush things.” He ran his hand through Shu’s hair. “Just holding you like this leaves me filled with languor.”  
“Q-quiet!” Except, it wasn't quiet. The familiar tune continued to dance around the dojo while they stayed still in each other’s arms.


End file.
